4 markers cost $7.08. Which equation would help determine the cost of 11 markers?
Answer: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We know the cost of 4 markers. We want to know the cost of 11 markers. We can write the numbers of markers as a proportion: $\dfrac{4}{11}$ We know 4 markers costs $7.08. We can let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 11 markers. The proportion of these costs can be expressed as: $\dfrac{\$7.08}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of markers purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{4}{11} = \dfrac{\$7.08}{x}$